


DANCING BETWEEN THE LINE

by EstherIndriana



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, Love, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherIndriana/pseuds/EstherIndriana
Summary: There's something between Jennie and Jaebum, something they want but can't call. So, They just kept dancing, dancing with each other hoping one of them will stop





	1. WE MET

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I'm sorry if there's wrong grammar or spelling.

Another boring day in the library, Jennie keeps staring at the wall in front of her, hoping that maybe a ghost will come out and scared the hell out everyone in the library. It’s not so good thought but hey, at least it will make things a bit more interested right? She places her hand under her chin, while another one are just resting in on the table.

“hey.. earth to jennie?!”

Jisoo moving her hand in front of her, “heyyy” snapped her back to the reality. “huh?” Jennie look at her,

“You were spacing out, stop it! You know a ghost can possess you if you keep spacing out like that” She put away the stuff on their table before placing books she just took moment ago.

Jennie just looking at her best friend books collection with the same expression she always has. Sometimes Jennie’s wonder how can Jisoo be such a bookworm with the numbers of books she has read but also can be such an idiot as she can be. 1 minute Jisoo can looks like your genius best friend when she was concentrating reading a book but a minute later, she can be the idiot best friend that embarrassing you by putting a bottle on the top of her head.

.

Jennie and Jisoo are walking home together “So, after that Jinyoung said, hey maybe we should do that sometimes, I mean it’s okay, we- jen.. earth to Jennie, are you there?” Jisoo waving her hand in front of Jennie, “huh? yeah?” Jennie stops and look at her, “what was you saying?

Jennie look at her best friend, her two eyebrow met.

“you spacing out a lot lately, is there something in your mind?’ Jisoo look at her concern. “No no, there’s nothing, don’t worry chu” Jennie look at her and smile, she knows her best friend feelings, she knows that she cares about Jennie even though she never says it, and its making Jennie grateful to have a friend like her.

Jennie wraps her hand around her best friend shoulder, “Maybe she should go to the mall and spent our money there, it’s been a while since both of us go shopping together” her smug face shows up.

Jisoo look at her and hold the hand on her shoulder then looking back at the road before looking at her again, “Nah, I can’t, I promise to go with Jinyoung this week”

“Ah! He always kidnaps you, every time I want to go out with you”

Jennie making that jealous expression on her face, “Maybe I shouldn’t agree when you’re asking me if it’s okay to say yes to him” pulling her hand back again.

“hahaha maybe you should be the one who’s looking for a boyfriend Jennie, it’s been a while since I last time saw you get laid” Jisoo looking at her with a smirk

“Nope, I have you and that’s all that I need” Jennie said with a child voice she’s making and wrapping her hand around Jisoo’s hand, clinging into her. “haha Jendeukki” she smiled as they continue to walk away together.

.

It’s Sunday and Jennie is bored in her room. She turns and turned in her bed, wishing she can at least fall asleep.

She wants to call Jisoo and asking her best friend to hang out with her but she remember that Jisoo have a date with Jinyoung today.

She grouches as she put her phone on the table lamp beside her. “What to do todayyy?!!??” she whined as she staring at the celling in her room, starting to spacing out again.

‘It’s been a while since I last saw you getting laid’

Jisoo’s words suddenly coming to her mind, she sits up, ‘should I?’ Jennie mind started to wonders but heck NO! Jennie is not that kind of girl! She not going to pick up some random stranger just because she is bored. She is shaking her head hard, trying to put that thought a side.

‘You know what? I just going to get a drink but no getting laid, yeah, no getting laid, maybe a couple of glass but not drunk, there’s no one to take care of you jen, just a couple a glass and that’s it! No getting drunk!’ Jennie get up from her bed and go to her closet, smiling because of the smart idea she just got.

 

Not getting drunk my ass!!

Jennie can be seen dancing in the middle of the dance floor with bunch of stranger around her, she is dancing like there’s no tomorrow, rise her hand above her head, move her body along with the music, and jump every time the music gets more bopping than before. she dances like this is her last day or this is the last day she will saw the love of her life so she is having a massive heart break and go to the club just so she can forget it. But no, it’s not her last day or she’s having a massive heart break, it’s just how drunk Jennie would act, dancing like there’s no tomorrow, enjoying herself and definitely not giving a fuck about anything else.

As she keeps dancing, the end of her eyes caught something, a pair of eye is looking at her. she keeps dancing trying to rid of the feeling but her eyes kept coming back, stealing glances to the eyes that is looking back at her. Leading at the wall, left side of the dance floor. 

There’s something about the eyes that make Jennie keep coming back, an eyes that are making her want to keep drowning, to throw herself to another world. Left everything behind, not caring about anything or anyone else. Only both of them, only her and him that matters.

But the second she blinks, the eyes are gone.

She stops dancing for a moment, turn her head to her shoulder, try searching around the club. But none, she found nothing, only bunch of stress and drunk people, that will probably regret coming here tonight. She keeps searching then the moment she knows she will only find nothing, she realizes, she just made herself drowning in the sea of unknown.

 

 

Tbc


	2. THE BEGINNING

Jennie keep herself dancing in the middle of the dance floor and she rise the glass in her hand as the DJ get the song more pupping up than before. A bunch of stranger is staring at her, as she drank her drink and move her body along the music.

Her brown hair that drop perfectly on her shoulder, covering the upper part of her chest as she wears a mini fit body black dress.

Damn, It’s definitely a view.

But she seems nothing to care, really doesn’t give a fuck about a thing.

.

As Jennie got exhausted, she removing herself from the crowd, trying to walk her drunk self to the bar as she gets some rest and take another shot.

“one bourbon please”

The bartender looking at her, frowning his eyebrow. “What? Looks like I can’t take another drink?” Jennie smug, placing her hand under her chin.

“Give her what she wants, she’s with me”

Jennie looking at the man beside her, he placing the glass on his hand and placing himself sit beside her. Both eyes looking at each other, just by looking at him, Jennie knows he is someone that have a lot money,

 _the suit that he wears say it all_.

“I can give my number if that can make you stop checking me out beautiful” he speaks again; a smirk shows up in his face.

‘huh, you wish’ Jennie roll her eyes, she turns her body to another side. “Oh c’mon pretty girl, I know you were checking me out since then” the man spoke again, playing with his glass.

 

Jennie didn’t reply, she takes a sip on her drink, her eyes are wandering across the room, hoping this guy will somehow vanish out of nowhere. Disappear from her sight.

“How about we go somewhere private gorgeous?” he whispered,

Jennie can feel his hand touching her chick, she grips her glass tighter, ready to throw it to him but before she could do that, someone pull the guy’s hand.

“Hey… watch out man”

Deep, and serious tone can be heard behind her. Jennie was going to look at her _I’m not so needed shining hero, Thank you_.

Prepare to say that she doesn’t needed him and can handle this alone but when she looks at him, her voice suddenly doesn’t come out. Her tongue is locked inside her mouth, like it sealed or even, gone.

She just freezes, standing there like a statue.   

It’s not like she has been poison by the drink, or because she has a headache and feeling dizzy but because it was him. The one that she saw a few moments ago in the dance floor, the one who got the eyes that can make her drowning, _willingly_ , to him.

Jennie freeze for a few second, her eyes is locked in the new guy. Not giving a sign of want to look at somewhere else.

While the guy in the suit, moving his eyes from Jennie to the new guy, to Jennie then the new guy again. Trying to understand the event that suddenly happening in front of his eyes.

Before coming back looking at the new guy for the last time, he asked “What’s your problem man?”

The guy in the suit pull his hand back. Replace it with a glare to the new guy that come from nowhere ruined his plan.

 

The new guy glaring back at him, he straightens up his pose, “My problem is, you can’t keep bothering her if she doesn’t want you, can’t you see her signal? Or you just to blind by the suit that you wear”

The harsh words that come out, offended the letters, especially when he has that smug smile on his face.

Doesn’t want to lose, the suit guy speaks again, “why? Is that a problem to you? It’s a club for fuck sake, try find other woman for yourself, I find her first”

Jennie feel offended with the word he spoke, ‘wtf? You found me? I’m not a thing that you can found anywhere’ she glares at him.

The new guy, take a step behind. Feeling the winning, the suit guy, shows a smirk in his face. Although he still gets the _I’m going to kill you_ glare from Jennie.

Surprisingly, a moment later the new guy takes Jennie’s hand, locking their fingers together then speak, “She’s with me, so fuck off.”

He then drags Jennie out of that place, far from the suit guy. His voice was kind a demanding there, but somehow its sounds comfort, protection and kind a sexy, in Jennie’s ear.

.

“Sorry for that”

Jennie blurted out from her thought, “what?” her eyes meet his.

 

They already in the street, outside of the club. Jennie seems a little surprise of the new place she suddenly at. The new guy mouth was about to open but he closed again, pause a few second and finally let out his voice,

“Sorry for what I did there, you look uncomfortable so I just step forward and did that” his voice sounds softer than before, a little smile shows in his face. That makes Jennie melting.

“Yeah, its fine. Thanks” She was about to say fuck off to the new guy too, but she just glad she didn’t.

“So… how about I pay a drink, as a thank you for saving me” Jennie smile

“umm, no its okay. You don’t need to bother” he smiles again as he shakes his hand, feeling uncomfortable for her kindness, he looks to his feet at the ground, want to reject her offer 

“It was just an instinct- “

“No, I insist” Jenni’s eyes are searching look at his eyes, she want to hold his face and making it to look at her but she know she can’t do that. He is still a stranger to her.

The new guy, look at her for a second then finally nod his head as agreement, “Just 1 drink” he show up number of 1 with his finger before gained at grin from the girl he just saved, “Great!”

.

They don’t come back to the club. Instead, they go the nearest dining restaurant. As Jennie ordering a drink and a friend fries for both of them. They both chatted, talking about common things, sometime even make a joke here and there.

Jennie laugh a lot that night, she is feeling comfortable with the stranger she just met a few hours ago. It was weird, but she just hopes that the feeling is mutual.

 

The talk between the two get interrupted as Jennie’s phone rings. She looks the id that shows up in the phone screen, “I’m sorry it’s my best friend, she’s probably looking for me now” she chuckled

“You know what funny, the first reason why I came to the club today was because my best friend is having a date with her boyfriend and I was DEADLY bored at home” She spoke with press the word deadly a little harder. “Well, I can say the same, my best friend, bail out our night tonight, because he remembers something very important To Do” the new guy, make a quote gesture for his last words. Jennie chuckle, it’s funny to think that both of them have the same reason behind their club visit. Jennie is smiling at him ‘But it turns out great’ her mind spoke.

She was going to speak it out but her phone rings again. ‘Damn! really not in the right time Jisoo’ her head speaking, rolling her eyes.

“You should probably answer that” the new guy laughs a little then pointing to her ranging phone. “Yeah, she probably looking for me to tell how great her dates are” Jennie make the face like she is done with her best friend date talks, it makes the new guy laugh again.

“I should probably go home now, It’s nice talking to you tho” Jennie spoke as she prepared herself to go

“Want a ride? I may also be going back too” the guy smile at her, feel needs to return her favor

 

Jennie really want to say yes and even maybe tell him, that they should go somewhere else and spent the rest of the night, away from everything and everyone, just both of them, talking and maybe getting to know each other, takes to whatever God’s plan is.

But she knows Jisoo would be furious, plus she didn’t even inform Jisoo that she was gone to the club in the first place.

Feels a little sad, Jennie spoke “It’s okay, thank you for offering tho. But… maybe next time” she smiles as she turns her heels heading to the exit door and looking her phone. She bits her lower lips, trying to stop the smile that is growing in her face.

 

She can’t wait to tell Jisoo, tonight’s it’s her times to talk about her ‘date’.

 

Jaebum grew a smile as he looks at the girl’s back, exiting the front door. He chuckles a little bit as he remembers how great and weird tonight’s are, they are just a stranger that met at the club, but it feels like they have been friends for a long time. He continues to smile as he remembers the memories and the times with the girl, but then it hits him

 

He forgot to ask her name!!! 

 

 

Tbc


	3. Dreadful Day

Jennie comes home with a smile in her face, entering the pass code of her and Jisoo’s apartment, still smiling till she reaches the living room.

“Where have you been?”

Jisoo is sitting at the couch, her hand is crossing in front of her chest, there’s a coffee in the table in front of her, the tv is on but her gaze is not on tv. Just by seeing it, you can tell the aura surround her is not happy.

“Oh my god Jisoo! You will not believe this!” Jennie excitement seems to cover her from Jisoo darks aura.

She sits herself at the couch, next to her best friend “I know you will talk about how great your date was with Jinyoung but-“

 

“we broke up”

 

“WHAT?!??”

“Yes, you heard me, we broke up” Jisoo said it with a serious tone, “what? How?? How can that even possible?!!” Jennie can’t hide the shocking feeling from her face. She just can’t believe it.

“Are you serious right now?”

Jennie look at her best friend face, look if there’s a little lie there, or wait for the older to laugh and just telling her that this is just a prank.

But no, Jisoo expression haven’t change, and just by looking at that, she knows her friend isn’t kidding this time.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jennie soften her voice, she touches Jisoo’s arm, trying comfort her, getting her know that she is here.

“No, it’s okay, it’s not a big deal actually. Maybe it’s just time for us to break up” Jisoo is smiling to Jennie, trying to sure her that she is fine.

 

But Jennie isn’t buying it.

 

She knows it’s a lie, she knows how much Jisoo loves him, like damn she knows how much they love each other. Become the third-wheeling for almost all the time makes Jennie at least know how much they were meant to be together. Even though Jennie is still angry at Jinyoung for stealing Jisoo every time they want to hang out together. but she is sure that her best friend is in a good hand.

 

“So... where have you been young lady, its already pass your curve!”

After a few silent of Jisoo insuring Jennie she is alright which Jennie totally not buying it, she turns the table and looking at the younger in front of her.

Jennie let out a small sigh, she knows can’t make Jisoo speak tonight and trying to changes the topic is the best way right now, “You totally would not a believe it” and she starting her story time.

 

“WHAT?!”

Now its Jisoo turn to be shock, “How can you just telling me this now?” she has the shock expression on her face. _Ah acting major_ Jennie rolls her eyes, “I just got home Jisoo” she rises up from the couch, going to the dining room going to get herself some water, “It’s probably just one-time thing” she opens the fridge, looking for something to clean her throat, while Jisoo is trailing behind her, “Besides…I don’t even know his name” before taking the orange juice to her mouth, not looking at Jisoo. “You didn’t ask his name?” another shock coming from the older. “He save you, and you didn’t even ask for a name? then how can you say thank you to him?”

Jennie turn her back “I offering him a drink as a thank you” Jennie smile, “Then we go a dining restaurant near the club and talk, happy now?”

Jisoo is looking at her unbelievable, “Jennie, you may found your future boyfriend, maybe even the love of your life but you forgot to ask his name?”

Jennie is shrug it off, “lol a little too far Jisoo, I’m not even know him” she walks out from the dining room, leaving her.

“But you like him!” Jisoo yell from the other side of the room, Jennie turn her back, half of her body is already in her room, “I don’t like him” looking anywhere other than the latter eyes, “I just... like talking to him” she said firmly, then closing her bedroom door, leaving the oldest in awe.

 

Jisoo can’t believe with what her best friend just did, there’s a chances of her happiness right in front of her but she just stupidly forgot to ask the first and simple thing, his name.

 

_Love is stupid sometimes_

Jisoo let out a sigh, she finished the orange juice Jennie left in kitchen counter before walk to her own room, taking some sleep too.

Without her knowing, Jennie is actually leading herself to the door as she closed it, thinking about same thing like her best friend.

.

Monday never be good day for Jennie, her Monday morning started off with her almost late to her morning classes because Jisoo practically left her without even wake her up, forgot to bring her assignment that was due today, got a surprise test from her “favorite” teacher, and dropped her coffee in the cafeteria because some students were “blind” and got bumped into her.

“Fuck! Could today be any worse!!” She looks at her reflection on the mirror, messy hair, no makeup and literally a wrong sense of fashion she could randomly pick up today.

Yup, it’s totally describe her not so good day today. Plus, the coffee stain on her white shirt make a plus point to mark this day as one of the worst day in her life.

 

“my god...” she rises her hand to cover her face, replaying all the events in her head.

"today is going to be okay, today is going to be okay" she keeps replaying that to herself, inhale and exhale the oxygen around her, calming herself down. “Ok, let’s do this Jennie Kim” she ties her hair into a ponytail, take out the glasses in her bag to cover a little bit of her bare face, decided to ignore the stain on her shirt

_That’s not going to disappear anyway_

Take one last big breath and turn her heels to the door exiting the bathroom.

 

She is on her way to her next class, Business Law _._ The class where she shares it with her best friend boyfriend – _or ex to be exactly_ , Park Jinyoung.

She still can’t believe that they broke up, being the living eyewitness of their relationship make it enough for Jennie to believe that the pair are destined to be with each other, like the couple that was made by heaven. The lovey dozy act that make Jennie want to puke sometimes or the stare and stupid smile that they shared with each other sometime are enough to make Jennie jealous.

They are definitely different like yin and yang, but somehow Jinyoung could stick with Jisoo’s silliness or even weirdness _-in Jennie opinion_ -, and Jisoo somehow can manages on how stick Jinyoung can be.

Jennie looked around before entering her class, trying to find a particular person that comes to her mind moments ago.

 _weird, he is not here_  

something fishy come to her mind, Jinyoung always sit in the second front row, and Jennie in fourth, never late, and always give Jennie a small smile and nod when she entering but somehow, he is giving Jennie any of that today, heck! he is not even in class yet.

Professor started the class 30 minutes ago, Jinyoung still hasn’t show up, trying to vanish the weird thought aside, Jennie giving her full focus to the board in front of her.

 

The door slammed open, make everyone inside the class including Jennie and the professor having a mini heart attack. Jinyoung could be seen standing at the entrees, his messy hair and clothes make Jennie a little bit thankful because turns out she is not the only one that having a bad day. But, what happen tho?

Jinyoung walks inside the class, saying sorry to the professor then go straight his sit without even breaking the eye contact with the floor,

_he looks dreadful_

everyone inside the class thoughts the same. Jennie gave him a worrying look before giving back her focus to the professor that is explaining the subject that Jennie somehow can be sure off, Jinyoung not give any mind to.

 

 

Tbc


End file.
